Pinkie's Journal
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: This is Pinkie's Journal. I wonder what's in it?


**TUT: Hey there I have a mlp:fim mulit-chapter that I hope you will love. It'll be most likely that it will be between 2-6 chapters long^^**

**Rated K**

**Parring: TwilightxPinkie Pie, one side TwilightxRainbow Dash**

Pinkie's Journal

Chapter 1

**Entree #3478**

**Pg. 234**

_It's been a long time since I wrote in here, like yesterday. I have a lot to write about that are very important. Yesterday I got up at 7 o'clock and I help Mr. and Mrs. Cake make some cupcake's a wedding cake, some apple pie, couple dozen of chocolate chip cookies which are really tasty and a key lime pie. Once those were baked, I then went to Apple Jack's farm called Apple Acres (which you probably know since page 8) to collect 2 dozen apples. I was almost there when my friend Rainbow Dash stopped me and ask if I want to help her pull prank's._

_If it was on a different day I would have accept it but I had some errands to run so I told her "Next time." And I continued towards Apple Acres. Once I arrived there, I went to find Apple Jack (which it wasn't easy I'll tell you that) and I ask her for the apples that I needed. She walked me to the barn and she opened the door and I saw a lot of apples. There must have been thousands of apples just waiting to be eaten. I reached for one but Apple Jack stop me and gave me my 2 dozen apples. I gave her the money and I left the farm (but not without taking some apples, I just hope she doesn't find out.)_

_I was heading back to the bakery shop when I saw Fluttershy helping some animals. I walked up behind her and I yelled "Hi" it must have been loud because the next thing I knew is that she was in the tree holding on a branch shaking. Once she saw that it was me, she float down to the ground and saying that I scared her. Me? Scared her? Why would I scared her? I'll never understand Fluttershy and why she get's scared easily. Maybe it's her kind nature that make's her scared of everything, even her shadow scares her. Which remind me of this one time me and Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack were at the park hanging out and we see Fluttershy walking to us wanting to talk to us about something and then all of a sudden she starts freaking out and hide in a bush. We couldn't figure out why, but we tried everything to get her out of the bush. After a while we got tired of trying to force her out so Rainbow Dash put some clouds above her too hide her shadow and it WORKED! But she forgot what she wanted to tell us and she walked back home._

_I told Fluttershy that I'm sorry for scaring her (which she accepts) and I continued to go back to the bakery. I walked past Rarity's house and I noticed her making some new clothes. She love making clothes, every time we talk to her she either being a drama queen or a snob about getting dirty. But she's still fun to hang out with even if it's quite annoying. What was I saying again...oh yea. I walked past her house and I continued my way to go back to the bakery, when out of no where my Pinkie Scents started to go crazy. My Pinkie Scents warned me about falling objects and open doors. So I grab my little colorful umbrella and put it on my head and I avoided all of the doors and I mean ALL OF THEM._

_While I was walking slowly a hammer came from the sky and landed right in the tree across the street right at the same time the flower shop door opened. It was a good thing I have my Pinkie Scents because I would have been hit by both of them. After the ordeal was over I walked calmly back to the bakery and gave the apples to Mrs. Cake._

_Then I..._

"Pinkie!" A voice yelled.

I stop writing in my journal and answered. "Yes Mrs. Cake."

"I need you to make a delivery right now." Mrs. Cake said to me.

"Okey dokey lokey." I said.

_Well to make a long story short, I spent the rest of my day helping out Mr. and Mrs. Cake. We were getting to the good part where I almost burned down the bakery shop._

_Well I'll write some more tomorrow._

_See you soon._

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Alright first chapter down, I hope you all enjoy reading this^^**


End file.
